


Shower fun

by Savagelittlething



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagelittlething/pseuds/Savagelittlething
Summary: Rey’s mad at Ben for what he did in the bathroom.





	Shower fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/gifts).



“No.”

She watched as her husband turned his head to look at her. He blinked owlishly behind his glasses, that framed his face. She took a sharp breath of air, when he looked at her heatedly with those brown eyes.

 

“No? Did you just tell me no?”

 

His lips turned up in a smirk as he looked his wife up and down, before settling back on her face. He watched as a scowl appeared on her face, and her hands on her hip.

 

“That’s right, Ben Solo. You are not going to get away with that little stunt you pulled in the bathroom.”

 

Ben chuckled as he watched the frown deepened on her face, he cocked his head to the side. He was pretty sure she wasn’t too upset.

 

“Is that right, sweetheart? Upset that I caught you in the bathroom?”

 

“Ben,” She said in a scolding voice.

 

Rey watched as he started to walk towards her, as she started to walk backwards. She kept her eyes on him, as he still got closer.

 

A gasp escaped her lips as she realized she was backed into a corner. Ben stopped in front of her, as leaned down to be at her level.

 

“Rey.” He teases, before he pressed his body against hers. A groan escapes him as he feels her breasts against his chest.

_  
“Ben!” She whined._

_A groan escaped his lips as he pressed her against the showers glass door. Rey moaned as she felt his dick pressed into her back._

_Ben wasn’t planning on fucking her in the shower. He just came in to ask her about dinner, just to see what she was in the mood for._

_He was frozen in place when he saw her through the glass of the shower door. Her face was tilted up towards the shower head, eyes closed._

_He looked to see her right arm in between her legs, as her fingers pumped into her cunt, a moan escaping her throat._

_The moment he heard her cry out his name, was when he jumped into action. He ripped the door open, stepping into the shower forgoing to take his clothes off._

_He could think of his expensive suit, that was soaked through and probably ruined. No, all he could think about was his wife, who masturbated in the shower. Who masturbated to thoughts of him._

_< \I>_

_Rey blushes as she remembers that memory of why she was mad. She supposes she couldn’t be mad, when she let herself get caught masturbating in the shower._

_In her defense, she thought she was home alone. But she was surprised when her husband jumped her right in the middle of her shower._

_Rey sighs as she looks up at her husband. Who was giving her the saddest puppy eyes._

_He wounds her. But she smiles softly at him, to let him know all is forgiven._


End file.
